


Angel Cake

by torinosu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinosu/pseuds/torinosu
Summary: Crowley likes to watch Aziraphale eat, and he might want the angel to look at him the way he looks at a particularly tasty dish. At least, his plants seem to think so





	Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit disjointed, I started writing it when I was only up to episode 3 (I'm now in love and am reading the novel)

Crowley likes to watch Aziraphale eat. The concept of eating evades him a little bit, personally, although he did indulge that time in Paris, and there was the occasional oyster. He’s much more partial to good coffee than good food, that and alcohol, of course.

But Aziraphale, he doesn’t just consume food, he savours it. Crowley can’t help but watch intently every time they meet up for lunch, or dinner, or brunch, as the angel brings small morsels up to his mouth, his lips wrap round the fork and he hums in delight.

_You want him to look at you the way he looks at a crepe with cream and fresh berries_ his plants seem to say, as they rustle their leaves at him.

“Don’t be bloody ridiculous” he snaps, and sends a fine mist over the leaves with his spray bottle as menacingly as he can manage.

*

After they prevent Armageddon, Crowley suggests lunch, and Aziraphale suggests the Ritz, of course.

Crowley shrugs and says yes with an air of nonchalance that is completely fabricated but hopefully unnoticeable.

*

He sips on expensive champagne and watches.

Aziraphale cuts a small strip of fish and brings it to his lips, but pauses, and looks straight at Crowley.

“What?”

Crowley starts and his elbow almost slips right off the edge of the table, “What? Nothing” he gestures with his forefinger, “Just eat”

Aziraphale raises his fork and stops again, “You know” he says, “You’re being odd”

“We just helped save the world” Crowley says, “and we’ve rejected both heaven and hell. And! And I stood in a vortex of hellfire” he sniffs, and leans his head on the back of his hand, “I’m allowed to be a bit odd after all that aren’t I?”

Aziraphale lowers his fork and it clinks against the edge of his plate, “I suppose”

“You don’t want your food to get cold” Crowley says.

“It is rather delicious” Aziraphale says with a smile, eats the bite that’s on his fork, and hums.

_Yes it is, isn’t it_ Crowley thinks.

*

He drops Aziraphale outside the bookshop and his heart surges a little bit at the sight of it renewed.

“Well” Aziraphale cuts through his thoughts, and laughs awkwardly, patting his stomach, “I suppose I ought to cut down on the extravagant lunches a bit”

“No” Crowley says, and it’s a bit too quick and a bit too loud, and Aziraphale looks at him, shocked.

“I just mean” Crowley says, “you can do whatever you want, we both can now. That’s the point”

Aziraphale smiles brightly at that, “yes, that’s true. In that case, would you like to come in? I’ve got some wonderful new first editions that I’m pretty sure were a gift from Adam”

Crowley doesn’t care about the first editions at all, but he says yes anyway.

*

Aziraphale hands Crowley a thick hardback, and says, “It’s funny that he would give me these books in particular” He smiles gently, “perhaps he sees the similarities between William Brown and himself”

“Yes, probably” Crowley replies absently even though he has no idea who William Brown even is. He’s very distracted by the angel standing very close to him and smelling like the custard tart he had for dessert. Had he always stood this close and smelled so…vanilla-y? It’s making his head spin a bit.

“Are you alright?”

“I don’t know” Crowley says a bit too truthfully.

“Is this too much?” Aziraphale plucks the book from Crowley’s hands and places it gently back in his place on the shelf, “Being so out in the open so soon?” He frowns, “Perhaps we should go slower”

Crowley barks out a half-hysterical laugh, “I thought I was the one who always went too fast”

Aziraphale smiles so gently at that, it tugs on Crowley’s chest, “I think I may have finally caught up” he says, and leans forward ever so slightly, presses his lips softly against Crowley’s, and _hums_.

Any restraint Crowley may have had snaps. He crowds the angel against a bookcase and kisses him back. Aziraphale pulls away, and reaches up gently to pull Crowley’s sunglasses from his face. His eyes flicker between Crowley’s and whatever he sees there must embolden him because he grabs Crowley’s jacket and pulls them closer, pushing a knee between his legs.

“Ah” Crowley’s treacherous mouth betrays him and lets out some truly embarrassing sounds, but Aziraphale doesn’t seem to mind, seeing as his tongue ends up in said mouth.

*

Crowley had never given much thought to the angel without his stuffy outer layer of tweed and pocket watch, but he didn’t have much time to appreciate anything because Aziraphale started doing wonderful things with his hands and mouth.

Crowley drapes a leg over Aziraphale’s hips and pushes and that has them both panting so he does it again and again until Aziraphale is trembling and has such a grip on Crowley’s sides he’s sure it’ll bruise.

They’re both so hard and Crowley aches. Aziraphale presses his forehead and looks Crowley in the eye and that makes him feel naked in a way that laying here without his clothes could never do.

“I would have gone to with you to Alpha Centauri” He whispers.

“I know” Crowley says, and kisses his angel deeply as he pushes forwards with his hips again, “I know”

Aziraphale drops his forehead onto Crowley’s shoulder as he gasps, and Crowley can barely hear his murmur of “Can I…? Crowley grinds his teeth together and slides his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair.

“Yes. Anything, angel, everything”

*

He has his hands fisted in the white sheets of Aziraphale’s bed and Aziraphale has three fingers inside him.The only sound in the room for a while has just been their breathing.Crowley exhales sharply through his nose.

“Are you ready?” Aziraphale asks softly from somewhere around Crowley’s navel.

“Yes” Crowley says, and the fingers are gone, and he feels so empty for a moment until there is a push, and a give, and he cries out. When he opens his eyes, Aziraphale kisses him.

Aziraphale moves his hips and Crowley ends up just panting into his mouth until he comes with a gasp, and Aziraphale presses his forehead against Crowley’s as he comes, and says “You are perfect, my dear”

*

Later, when they’re laying side by side and regaining the ability to think clearly, Crowley says, “So where are we going for lunch tomorrow?”

“The world is our oyster; I suppose” Aziraphale says, then, “Oh, oysters”

Crowley grins and leans over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> eat, pray, love ?
> 
> (Also, for clarification, the 'William Brown' dialogue is about the Just William series of books that Adam gifted Aziraphale, Adam and his friends were based on characters from the books)


End file.
